Broken, torn, shattered
by kaokustic
Summary: Amu is a normal 14 year old girl, until she gets dumped by Tadase and her family is murdered on the same night. Amu is traumatized and hurt. She wants revenge; revenge on the person who killed her family. Rated T for violence and bad words. Slight Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**She's been hurt, stabbed, ripped, broken. She is no longer whole, Tadase has left her, and so has her family.**

* * *

**-AMU POV-**

" STOP! PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? PLEASE!" I begged for an explanation. I held on to Tadase's wrist and kept begging. " Shut it you ugly whore. It's over now, and that's that. Leave me alone. Your embarrassing me in public!" Tadase, held onto his new girlfriend's waist and pulled away from me. As Tadase disappeared into the crowd, I feel down to the cement and cried until I couldn't cry any longer.

Finally, I decided to stand up and walk home. When I got home, the door was unlocked. It was never unlocked. I took caution and slowly opened the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" I dropped to the floor and started crying again. Blood was spilt all over the floor, walls, and ceiling.

The neighbors heard my cries and came to check on me." Oh my goodness! Call the police! Honey! Go!" the old woman shouted at her husband. She quickly grabbed me and pulled me away from the bloody floor, and cradled me. "It's alright.. It's going to be alright sweetie…oh.. I'm so sorry…" she whispered to me.

****1 hour later****

"ma'am, so can you please tell us what happen?" an officer questioned.

" I don't know what happened..i don't, I don't I don't! AAHHHH!" I closed my eyes, and placed my hands over my ears trying to forget what happened at home, one hour ago. Someone hugged me "stop it!" it was a female voice. "She's traumatized, idiot!" she smoke again. I slowly looked up, to see a woman with red, curly short hair. She started patting my head and hums a song to me. "It's okay sweetie…take your time." I sniffled and wiped my tears.

"i…I really don't know what ha…happened, mrs..?"

"Yukari. Just Yukari is fine." A man in a black suit came into the interrogation room. "Yukari, this girl is being let go." Yukari looked at me and pulled me up from my chair." It's time to go sweetie, we have rented a hotel room for you to stay for a couple of weeks…" I slowly nodded and followed her out of the room.

Outside of the room was just a long, narrow hallway. It looked like it could be part of a horror movie; only hearing mine, and Yukari's footsteps on the tiles. When we finally got to the end of the hallway, all you could here were people arguing and keyboards clatter. Yukari pulled me close to her." Careful, it gets really noisy in the office.." I just nodded.

we kept walking straight towards an elevator and went down 6 levels. When the elevator hit level 1, Yukari held my hand and walked me out of the office and into her car. 30 minutes of silence passed and we were at the Hotel.

Yukari gave me the key to my room." It's on the 8th floor; the room has been paid for, for 1 month." She waved goodbye and left me on my own.

I walked into the elevator and hit level 8. When the elevator stopped, I got out and headed for room 34H. I put the key inside the lock and walked into the room. It was glorious. A big king bed, with a flat screen TV and a huge Jacuzzi in the bathroom.

I just walked to the balcony and felt the breeze flow through my hair. Not a minute later, I heard a knock on the door.

I slowly crept to the door and opened it. "Hello, Miss Hinamori…we have a special proposition for you. May we come inside?"

I nodded and opened the door all the way and let them in. I sat on the bed and they sat on the two chairs next to the bed.

"We are special people, who do dangerous jobs. And we would like for you to join us; our organization."

I had a bad feeling. "Are you guys the gangster or something? Please leave!"

The man glared at me." If you join us, you could get to avenge your family Amu." My eyes were wide in surprise. What did they know?!

"What do you know?! Tell me!" The other man answered next. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't be so rude little missy. You got to join US first." He grinned.

My eyes were filled in fury. "I'll do anything. I just want revenge on the bastard who killed my family!"

The two men turned to each other and grinned.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! If you guys like, leave a review. I will write longer chapters; this is only a test story. If people leave enough reviews I will write more! So get to it and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I decided I didn't care if there were enough reviews or follows, I ended up really kind if liking this story!i'm also sorry for the lack of update…major writer's block**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME/MANGA…sadly.. ;-;**

**-RECAP-**

My eyes were filled in fury. "I'll do anything. I just want revenge on the bastard who killed my family!"

The two men turned to each other and grinned.

**-AMU POV-**

One of the men pulled out his phone and walked outside of the room. After a couple of minutes, he came back in and held out his hand to me.

"Welcome to the "shipping" business, my name is Kukai Souma."

I confidently shook his hand. "You already know my name. So tell me, what do I have to do?"

"You'll see when we get there. " I nodded. I threw the keys on the bed. "I won't need you anymore." I sighed, and then followed them out of the room.

When we got outside, there was a black BMW waiting for us. One of the men opened the car door for me. "You…I don't know you're name yet."

"My name? My name is Kairi, Kairi Sanjo." He said as he smiled at me. I forced a smile back at him and got inside the car and he closed the door.

Kairi sat in the driver's seat while Kukai was sitting in the passenger's. Kairi shifted on drive, and Kukai pulled out a file.

"So…you're good at archery, track, soccer, and dance…hmm basically you are very athletic."

I tilted my head and confusion. "Is that my profile?! Dude, seriously?"

Kukai turned." Hey, we gotta know who we're recruiting." He smirked. For some reason, Kukai and Kairi gave off an aura that didn't make me scared, instead I felt calm. It was like what happened…never happened.

After about 2 hours in the car, we were in the middle of nowhere, full of fields and forest.

"Time to get out." Kairi demanded. I got out and asked. "Where are we going now?"

Kukai and Kairi looked at me. "Walking; Until we meet our target." They said in unison.

"what? Are you serious?"

Kairi scoffed at me." For a girl whose family was just killed, you sure are lively."

My face was red and filled with rage. "shut up! Shut up shut up!" I ran towards Kairi and tried to punch him but he just dodged and pulled my hand behind my back.

"Hey little missy, I'm just stating the truth. Either follow us or die out here."

"Ok! I give up!" Kairi slowly let me go and I immediately pulled away grabbing my hand. Kukai was already many steps ahead of us and called out. "Stop the quarreling and hurry up guys!"

"Coming!" kairi called out and followed Kukai. I followed behind them, struggling to keep up. We walked into the forest. Each step I took, felt like the land was elevating higher and higher, because my breath got heavier and my calves were aching.

"amu, I thought you were better than this, come on! Hurry it up." Kukai yelled out.

I don't know how Kukai and Kairi weren't even tired. "how much..*huff* more?"

"not much, maybe 2 more miles, then we'll get there." Surprised I fell against a tree.

"you've got to be kidding…" I murmured. "no, not really." Kairi answered." Come one, keep going."

I used the tree to support me and give me a head start on walking again. 10 minutes have passed and we finally reached our destination.

When I finally stepped on flat ground I immediately fell and tried to control my breathing.

Kairi came up to me." You did good kid. But we gotta go, cause of you we are late." I huffed and painfully got to my feet. In front of me was a huge mansion, only a couple of feet away from me. Kukai and kairi headed in first and i slowly walked behind them.

When we got to the doors, they opened and we went inside. The inside of the mansion was luxurious, and many floors up high. i followed Kukai and Kairi up the stairs and turned right on the hallway. All the way to the end and Kukai knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kukai gripped the door knob and opened it, letting me go in first.

I stepped inside and saw a tall skinny boy with navy blue hair sitting on the couch. And as my eyes followed to the desk, centered in the back of the room, was a man who looked like a dorky four eyes.

The four eyes grinned and said "hello, my name is Nikaidou. You must be Amu. I see that you've made it this far…meaning that you have accepted our proposal. "

I rolled my eyes "isn't it kind of obvious?" Kairi got pissed and took out a knife from his back pocket. "Dumb Bitch you don't talk to the boss like that!" I quickly backed away, while his was still dashing towards me but, the navy haired boy got in the way.

"Kairi, it's okay. She doesn't understand yet…right Amu?" Nikaidou said giving an evil smile.

"r-right…" I stuttered. Kairi discarded his knife back into his back pocket and scuffed. The navy haired boy turned to me and introduced himself to me. "Hey, I'm Ikuto. I'm going to be one of your mentors for the next two months." I examined him and then finally muttered out, "aren't you only like, 17?"

Ikuto laughed. "And aren't you only 13? I'm 19 to be exact."

"And I'm 14."

"Whatever shorty, follow me."

Ikuto left the room and I followed after him. He stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the down button. Soon after, the elevator doors opened and we went inside. Ikuto pressed B4 and the elevator went down. Ikuto just kept staring forward and then finally talked.

"you are no longer allowed to show your emotions, you don't get attached, and you do as you are told no questions asked." I nodded that I understood even thought I was behind him I guess he sensed that I understood and continued on.

"in these two months, we are expecting a lot from you. We are going to excel you to the point of breakage. You are going to be put on extreme training and diet. You are going to be the perfect assassin in only two months tops. From your school records you are already excel in many physical activities so we expect nothing less, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Louder!"

"Yes sir!"

"I SAID LOUDER!"

"YES SIR!"

"Better, now follow me." Ikuto said as the elevators finally opened and he stepped out. We walked into a hallway and to the right was a window extending all the way down the hallway exposing many people training.

"Don't stop and stare, follow me." I quickened my pace anf followed him down the hall into the next door in front of us. When we went through, the door to the training area was right next to the door we just went through. And then there were multiple doors on both sides of the hallway.

"where do the doors go to?" I asked.

Ikuto turned to me and said "these doors are the dorm rooms for the other assassins to lodge at. Yours is this one. "

"thanks.." i opened the door and three butterfly knifes when flying towards me.

"oh, I forgot…you have a roommate. Her name is Utau. Make yourself feel at home. Be ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a tough first day"

I stared at Ikuto and gave him a confused look. "You're telling me. I might have a psycho as a roommate."

I snatched the butterfly knifes off the wall and walked in. I saw a feminine figure and threw the knives at her.

"You can have your knives back." I stated as I plumped myself onto the empty bed to my left.

Another Knife flew my way and I dodged my head. I quickly turned my head and gave an angry scowl. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Maybe."

**Okay, so it's been forever. I've been procrastinating and FINALLY I am updating. So please R&R, favorite even follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Here is what happened last chappy! Some contents in the chapter may be disturbing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MY FRIENDS.**

"oh, I forgot…you have a roommate. Her name is Utau. Make yourself feel at home. Be ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a tough first day"

I stared at Ikuto and gave him a confused look. "You're telling me. I might have a psycho as a roommate."

I snatched the butterfly knifes off the wall and walked in. I saw a feminine figure and threw the knives at her.

"You can have your knives back." I stated as I plumped myself onto the empty bed to my left.

Another Knife flew my way and I dodged my head. I quickly turned my head and gave an angry scowl. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Maybe."

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey, what's your problem?" the blonde asked. I turned to her while taking the knife off the wall and flinging it back towards her.

"My family just dies like, 24 hours ago. That my problem." She stared at me then smiled.

"What? You killed them or something? If not, shouldn't you be like...crying?"

"I don't have time to cry. I'm here for revenge. "I stated.

"Sweet, im Utau. What yours?"

"My what?" Utau smirked. "Smart ass." I laughed and held my hand out, "my name is Amu."

Utau shook my hand, then said "oh yeah, but on the job, you call me spicebush."

I tilted my head alittle. "like, the spicebush swallowtail?" Utau nodded. "How do you know?!"

"I'm the goddess of useless knowledge that's why." I said laughing. "Just kidding, I had to do a project on them before. It's a perfect name for you, but why the nickname?"

"That my codename. Everyone has one. You never know somebody might want revenge on me and kill me for doing my job!" then Utau glanced at me"…sorry"

"no, it's okay. Your right either way. So, who chooses your codename?"

"the boss, he takes your first impression and then he name you from that."

"Shit, he is gunna give me a horrible name! I think I gave him a horrible impression!" I laughed.

"hahaa well, Amu, you better get some rest. You need it for tomorrow, your pajamas are under your bed and so are your clothes for training."

"Thanks and good night."

"Night"

I took my clothes off and changed into my pajamas. They were tan-ish colored. I walked to the light switch and turned it off. I slowly walked to my bed, making sure I wasn't going to hit anything; finally I plopped onto my bed and quickly drifted asleep.

"_wha-whats going on? Hey,hey! Somebody help! It's dark in here!" everywhere I looked, it was pitch black. Then all of a sudden, I sensed light behind me. I quickly turned to see my family and Tadase. Tears flow down my face as I ran towards them. But the closer I got, the further they seemed to be. "Please! Come back!" I sobbed, still running. Finally I stopped and cradled myself. "Please.." I managed to mutter aloud. All of a sudden, I was in my own room again. I quickly ran out and down the stairs. "Amu! You're finally awake. Come sit, breakfast is almost ready." Ahh, so it was all a dream. This must be reality. I sat on my usual spot and waited for breakfast. Mother put down a plate in front of me. I took my fork and started gulping my food I was eating, something tasted funny. I looked down at my fork and what used to be a sausage were now tiny little fingers..like..like Ami's. I threw my fork away and turned to the side to throw up. Why haven't I notice before?! "MOM! Wha-what is this?" Mother turned around and I ran. It wasn't mother. That rotting face wasn't my mother! As I ran, father grabbed my wirst. As I turned to look at him, I literally thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Father's face was so disfigured.i quickly tried releasing myself but he wouldn't budge. "help..HELP! PLEASE!" _

"_wa..p"_

"_wk…u..p"_

"_wake..p!"_

"_wake up!" _

I gasped for air. Utau patted my back and whispered comforting words to me. I was sitting up panting. Tears started flowing down unknowingly. Utau wiped my tears away and said "some bad dream, huh?"

I forced a laugh "Yeah, it sucked…what time is it?"

"4:30."

I groaned and fell back on my bed." Ugh, I might as well stay up now…"

All of a sudden the door to our room opened. "Oh, good. You're awake. Come on Red, time for training."

I stared in shock, and looked at Utau. "I guess…I know my codename now." Ikuto closed the door and waited outside while I changed into my training gear. I wore a gray tank top and army pants that were tight around my waist but hung loosely around my legs. I also had on military boots that stopped mid-way on my Calf. I walked out and followed Ikuto into the training room.

"uhm, so what do we do first?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ikuto struck me and I tensed as he stopped mid-way. "next time, don't show you're frightened. You will only make the opponent feel stronger. First, you will master karate, Tai kwon duo, judo, and many more types of martial arts in these two weeks we are giving you. Every day you are going to be training from 5am to 6pm. You will have two breaks in between. 30 minutes only. Every day at 6:30pm is dinner in the cafeteria, which I will be escorting you to today. You will not be given any mercy from me. The rest of the 7 weeks we have is mastering swordsmen ship and how to shoot. From handgun to sniping. Is that clear?"

I gulped. "yes sir."

**(Time skip, sorry guys it'll take too long gomen! 5:40 pm)**

"faster! Are you even trying to hit me?! FASTER!"

"y..yes!" I shouted in between breathes. The whole day of learning new fighting stances and techniques and now we're sparing. My speed isn't up to par with his and I keep missing! Ikuto looked like he wasn't even trying when he was dodging my punches and kicks. I even think he's bored! Once in a while he'll throw a punch; I'll either quickly dodge on instinct or take the hit. I was getting frustrated. I threw a faint punch and quickly tried to round house kick him but instead he caught my leg and threw me to the ground. "uf! Shit.."

Ikuto held his hand out and I grabbed it for support as I got back on my feet.

"That's enough for today. Go wash up and I'll take you to the cafeteria. It's rowdy in there so don't be alarmed. All the assassins…Majority of the assassins here are nice and like to pick on each other. Kind of like family."

"…Right…" I trotted out of the training room and back into my room to wash up. After, I found Ikuto waiting outside of my room. "im ready." Ikuto nodded and turned left, into the unexplored area. When we got close to the cafeteria, I heard yelling and things being tossed…Big things.

We stopped in front two huge wooden doors. Ikuto took his index finger and pushed the door open. I saw how easy he opened the door and took my hand and put it against the other wooden door. At last I tried pushing it open, but it wouldn't even move. NOT EVEN A MILIMETER! Ikuto chuckled and I just blushed madly.

"you'll get there. It's only your first day." He bowed and said "Ladies first."

I pouted and just walked inside. Ikuto closed the door and showed me around. Me and Ikuto quickly parted ways after that when I found Utau.

"Look who we have here~" a playful voice whispered into my ear. I tensed up and threw a punch were the voice came from. He just caught my punch and smirked. "tsk tsk tsk. Little lady. You're pretty young!~ we haven't had a pretty face since Utau showed up! Tell me your name."

"…A..Amu…" I stuttered…"yours?"

"mine? Yoru a.k.a Bombay. Black cat"

* * *

**I did some research and found out that a black cat's original naming is Bombay cat. lol. it was very interesting to read. So, R&R, favorite and follow! See you guys next time! Hopefully very very soon ;) i will be posting up almost everyday, if not then it's because i'm way to lazy, but anyways! til next time peace!**

**-kaokustic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Here is le Recap! I wrote this right after I uploaded chapter 3!**

"Look who we have here~" a playful voice whispered into my ear. I tensed up and threw a punch were the voice came from. He just caught my punch and smirked. "tsk tsk tsk. Little lady. You're pretty young! ~ We haven't had a pretty face since Utau showed up! Tell me your name."

"…A..Amu…" I stuttered…"yours?"

"Mine? Yoru a.k.a Bombay. Black cat"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hey! Yoru! Stay away from Amu, or I'll kill you." Utau growled possessively as she strutted towards us.

"Yes ma'am!" Yoru saluted." See ya later Amu." Yoru winked and walked towards his friends.

"Thanks Utau. Did you eat yet?"

"No, let's go get something to eat."

We walked to the front of the cafeteria were the line ended and waited patiently to get our food.

"Ugh, I can't wait any longer. OH! Hey there's Kukai! Follow me." Utau grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the front of the line where Kukai was. A blonde haired person behind Kukai complained.

"yo, what the fuck Utau?!" Utau glared at the girl and then the girl tensed.

"Shut the fuck up Lulu or I'll cut your newly grown balls!" Lulu backed away slowly as not to accidently cut "his" balls off where Utau's blade layed. Utau turned to Kukai and smiled while kukai Sweat dropped. "h-hey babe.." Kukai stuttered thinking back to why he ever started dating this girl.

"Oh…so you and Kukai are together; but wait. Was he-she…whatever! Just tell me about "Lulu"

Utau turned to face me and said, "That's Lulu a.k.a Fish, like a clown fish but opposite. SHE is taking some pills and doing surgeries to become a boy."

I nodded my head indicating that I understood. "Cool."

"So, Amu. How's the trainee life with Ikuto?" Kukai asked.

"It's so hard. Im sore all over! I'm just trying not to show it. Is it obvious?" I asked.

"No, that why I asked you. I didn't even think that you just came from the training room."

"Seriously!" Utau commented.

Finally we were in front of food. There was Corn, BBQ ribs, burgers, hot dog, Chili, and so much more. But then I stopped to think "Shit, Ikuto said that my diet would be strict though."

"Ouch, too bad! I'll have fun eating it in your face! Haha" Kukai teased and Utau elbowed him in the gut.

I got a salad, cold slaw, and water bottle. Utau and I waited for Kukai to get his food and then we went to go find somewhere to sit and eat. Luckly we found an empty table and enjoyed our food. Half way through my food I stopped and stared at Kukai.

"Hey, I don't even know your codename Kukai." Kukai stopped chewing on a rib and looked at me for a second and then answered.

"it's Ice." I nodded and then came to a conclusion.

"Hah, my codename is Red it makes no sense at all. I guess he really doesn't like me."

"Nah, the boss wouldn't do that. He sees the best in everybody. He gives names out like his life depended on it. It's that important. He doesn't tell you why he names; you have to find out yourself. It's like he can tell the future. Like, Lulu. She didn't know why her codename was Fish until she found out she really wanted to be a boy. "

I stared at Kukai with such a weird face. "wow Kukai, when I first saw you I thought you were retarded or something but I guess you know a lot."

" I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks."

I got up from my seat and turned to Utau. "I'll see you in the room okay? I need some rest. Later Kukai."

"Bye"

"Later Amu" Kukai muffled as he was stuffing his face.

When I got to my room, I took my clothes off and into the laundry basket. I quickly changed into my pajamas and tucked myself in bed.

* * *

***hotel: night that Amu left: Yukari POV***

"Dammit, I leave for a few hours and the girl is gone!"

I walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. When the elevator doors opened I went in and pressed the 1st floor button.

I went to the front desk and asked if I could see the manager.

"Ma'am the manager is on his way down here right now." The front desk lady said as she hung up the phone. I waited for a few minute and then I saw a man trot towards me.

"Hello, Ma'am is there any problem with our service?" the man asked nervously.

I stared and him for a while and then answered. "I need your surveillance camera for room 34H. And the hotel lounge from about 3 hours ago."

"W-why would you need them, m-ma'am?" the man stuttered nervously. I quickly showed him my badge and said "that's why. " The manager stared wide eyed and then quickly excused himself to retrieve the tapes. About 20 minutes later he came running with the footage and gave them to me.

"Thank you. I will return these tapes to you soon." I rushed out of the hotel and went straight to the police department to examine the footage.

"Hey Miki, I need you to check something for me. Asap." I said as I placed the videos on her desk.

She looked at me and then at the videos. "For what?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll pay for dinner. Now do what you do and don't question me again."

"Sure thing boss."

After a couple of mintues Miki had the videos up.

"look, everything goes haywire right here in the room. And if you check the video in the lobby, the same thing happens. It's obviously not by coincidence." Miki stated.

I looked closely at the footage and then I looked at the bottom left.

"go back on both footages and how long apart until the surveillance is clear."

"in the room it's about 20 to 30 minutes cut. And in the lobby 6 minutes. Someone has that girl, and tends to keep her."

I nodded in agreement. "But who…and why?" I turned to look at mIki. "That girl, her name is Amu. Find anything about her. Especially what school she goes to. I want to interview her friends…"

"yes ma'am right away." I walked away from Miki's desk and went into my office. I sat on my chair and laid my head down. What had I gotten myself into…Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

**(Time skip 2 hours *still with Yukari*)**

*SLAM!* I jolt awake as Miki slammed papers on my desk.

"Good, you're awake now. Here's everything about Amu. And this is the address of her school."

"Jesus Christ Miki I'll kill you one day." I muttered wiping my eye boogers. "Just try to." Miki chuckled and walked out of my office.

I grabbed the first paper I saw and it was the address of the school. "Let's see, its 6 in the morning…I might as well go now." I grabbed my keys and walked out of the police department. When I got to the school I parked in the visitor's space and walked to the main office. I walked up to the front desk lady and asked. "May I talk to the principal?" the lady looked up at me and asked. "And may I know why?"

I rolled my eyes and showed my badge." Now can I talk to him?" I asked and the woman quickly nodded and walked out into the principal's office. A couple of minutes later, the lady came back and said "you may go in now." I smiled and walked into the office.

A young man, about the age of 35 was in the principal's chair and I just looked at the man dumbfounded. "Now, now, I don't bite. Please take a seat. My name is Tsukasa. May I know why a pretty police officer like you has any business with my school?"

I took a seat in front of the desk and answered, "Hello, my name is Yukari and I want a schedule of a young lady by the name Hinamori Amu."

"Oh my, she is such a good student. What has she done?"

"Oh, it's nothing of the sort. She is just…missing and the night of her family's…murder. I would also like to talk to some of the students close to her as well."

"Yes, of course! Anything to find her." Tsukasa quickly went on his computer and printed out Amu's schedule and took a pen and paper. He wrote down a couple of names and called his assistant in (front desk lady). As the assistant came in, Tsukasa handed the piece of paper to her and said "Please call down these students to the office." The Assistant nodded and walked out of the room. Tsukasa handed me the schedule and walked my to a conference room. A couple of minutes later four students came in.

"From left to right, this is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori, Musashi Sanjō, and Ran Hinamori." Tsukasa announced.

I nodded and told them to sit down. I asked my first question to all of them. "What is your relation to Amu?"

Musashi answered. "Of course, we are her best friends, and Tadase is her boyfriend."

Tadase sweat dropped and interrupted. "uhh, actually, I…kind of…Dumped her for Saaya." Nadeshiko and Ran punched tadase in the stomach when they heard the news and Musashi just shook his head in disappointment.

Ran turned to me and asked. "Hey, uhm. Why are we here anyways? Did Amu do something wrong? "

"No, she didn't do anything wrong…it's just that…She went missing last night. And don't you guys watch the news or something? Have your heard about her Family?!" I shouted. "Some friends you are, especially YOU" I pointed at Tadase.

"What happened?" Nadeshiko finally blurted out. I sighed. "Her family was freakin' murdered last night, that's what! And she just goes missing out of the blue?! Dammit guys, your friends, at least know something about each other!"

They were all too shocked. I handed my business card to them and said, "Find and of you see her and come into contact with her. CALL me." I stormed out and went back to my office to look at Amu's file.

* * *

**(A/N) - YAY, I'M FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER. WHEN I UPLOAD THIS I'M IMMEDIATELY STARTING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T BE SURPIRSED IF I UPLOAD LATER DURING THE DAY OR TOMORROW. I TOTALLY MESSED UP LAST CHAPTER AT THE END SO I FIXED . ANYWAYS, R&R FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is le RECAP! **

"What happened?" Nadeshiko finally blurted out. I sighed. "Her family was freakin' murdered last night, that's what! And she just goes missing out of the blue?! Dammit guys, your friends, at least know something about each other!"

They were all too shocked. I handed my business card to them and said, "Find and of you see her and come into contact with her. CALL me." I stormed out and went back to my office to look at Amu's file.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

***two months later***

*knock knock*

"Come in" I turned the door knob and walked to the center of the Boss' office.

"Did you need me Boss?" I asked. Nikaido stopped his work and folded his hands together. "Yes, I'm giving you you're first mission. From these past two months you have exceeded our expectations. You have done an outstanding job; within only two months you have the skills of a 3 year professional."

I blushed "thank you, but it's not always just about the skills, it's the experience as well."

"That is true. Now, come sit and I will give you your case file. Your will be working with Utau and Ikuto on this job." Nikaido handed me the File and I looked over it. My eyes almost popped out of my head. "B-Boss! This is my old school! Someone will be suspicious of me!" Nikaido only smiled and handed something else to me. "Your name while you are attending there is not Amu, but Alisu tagoumi. I have brought a hair dresser to dye your hair and give your contacts. Utau is only 2 years older than you so she will be at the same school as you; And Ikuto is your chaperon for this mission."

"What is Ikuto's role in this? " I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Nikaido Snickered under his breath, and I sweat dropped.

"Why do I have to go to this school anyways?"

"In a few weeks, there is going to be a party for a special young lady and you guys have to be invited. Become her friend, and kill her father." I nodded.

"So why does this client want him dead?" I asked.

"just the other day the client's father was killed by the man you are going to kill." I shrugged and then looked at the targets name…Kaito Fugisaki. I frowned. "I didn't know my friend's daddy was a bad guy…"

I looked at Nikaido and said "This is going to be easy. I know this girl. I've missed them. Oh well. I'll never see them again anyways. Boss you better not keep sending me near old friends." I frowned.

"Well, that's a little harsh missy." Nikaido said.

I laughed and excused myself "Oh! Boss, where is this, Hair dresser?" I asked.

"Already waiting for you in the room." I nodded and walked back to my room. When I got there, knives were thrown at me and I caught them right before they had a chance to penetrate me.

"Seriously Utau. You're gunna kill me one day." I complained and threw the knives to hit the wall beside her.

"ONE DAY, but it's not today~" she sang and I just rolled my eyes. I looked around and saw that a chair and a huge mirror were set up and a man was standing next to it.

I walked up to the man and introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Amu."

"Hello, I am Kiseki. So, how should I do your hair today?" I thought to myself for a while. My hair had grown longer during the past two months. Before, my hair stopped at my shoulders, but now they stop down my waist. I thought a little more and then I smiled.

"I want to dye my hair a dark brown that will make my hair have a lot of volume, and only a trim. Oh, and the boss said you have color contacts, do you have red?" Kiseki looked through his bag and found multiple red shaded contacts.

"Which one?" he asked. I already had a color in my mind and asked, "Do you have a ruby Red one?"

He smiled and said "Thought you wouldn't ask, Red" I smirked at the sound of my nickname. Kiseki trimmed and dyed and finally, 2 hours later he was done. I put on my ruby red contacts and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Scary." Utau blurted out. "VERY" I said surprised at how differently I looked. I turned to Kiseki and hugged him.

"You are the best Kiseki." He smiled. "Who do you think I am? I am the KING of hair! MUAHAHAHA"

Utau and I sweat dropped. "Well, I guess it's about time I started packing, thank you Kiseki." I waved good bye as he left the room. I got out my bag and started folding some clothes packing them. Utau sneakily crept up behind me and grabbed my boobs. "MUAHAHAHA, YOU HAVE GROWN MY BABIES!" I blushed almost as deep as my contacts and struggled to get out of her hold. All of a sudden our door opened and a blushing Ikuto appeared. Utau and I immediately froze in place. "uuhh…uhm…a-are your guys ready yet?" He asked. I immediately got out of Utau's grasp and quickly packed everything and scurried to the front of the mansion.

Utau started laughing right after I ran out of the room and grabbed her bag. "Come on Iktuo." Ikuto grabbed his bag off the ground and followed Utau. When Utau and Ikuto finally got to the front of the mansion I walked outside and held the door for them. We hiked through the forest. All the memories flowed back to the day I first came here. I still feel desperate in who killed my family, when I know who, I want to ask them, what grudge did they hold to my family. Who ordered them to kill my family. I couldn't really blame them if they were ordered to kill, I mean… aren't I doing the same thing right now? After about an hour or so, we finally made it out of the forest and found a car waiting for us. Ikuto knocked on the driver window and I went down. A guy with black shades was sitting there and said" you guys here for ms. Nastuki?" Ikuto nodded and the man pointed to the back. "Get in." We got in the back and the car departed. After a 30 minute drive, we stopped at an apartment. The driver handed us a key, "everything you'll need for this is provided for you by . The Uniform down to the last bullet. Room 405. Good luck." We nodded and got out of the car and the car drove away.

When we got to the apartment room, I went straight to go look at my uniform. "Wow, they really have changed the uniforms when I left. They look really decent now and fashionable." the uniform consisted of a White long sleeved blouse with a royal purple neck tie, a black and white plaided skirt and a black cardigan.

"Time to rest!" I yelled as I plopped onto one of the twin beds. "Hey! You know we are sharing Red!"

"My bad my bad, sorry spicebush!" I scooted over and we both got into bed. "Really girls? Not even changing?" Ikuto said. "Nope! Night panther!" we both said in unison.

* * *

***time skip 4:30 am***

Utau, Ikuto and I woke up to go jogging we took a couple of laps around the complex and then went back to our room. "Last one to the room is a rotten egg! And first dibs on the shower cause it's already 5:30 am!" I yelled out as I started running up the stairs. Utau and Ikuto smirked and ran right after me.

I quickly opened the door and locked it. A couple seconds later I heard banging. I laughed but the opened the door to see a pissed off Utau and Ikuto. I sweat dropped and quickly grabbed my uniform and dashed to the bathroom. I quickly scrubbed myself down and rinsed. I got out of the shower and dried myself, and then I put my uniform on. I got out and said "Spicebush you can have the bathroom now." Utau nodded and went to the bathroom with her uniform. Ikuto and I were alone together now.

"Hey Ikuto, so who are you going to be at school?"

Ikuto turned to face me and said "substitute teacher." I nodded in approval. "Fair enough, you are too old to be a high school student." A vein popped on Ikuto's head and his eye twitched. "im not that old!"

"lier." I said as I rolled the skirt up about 2 inches above my knees. I went through my bag and found my weapon strap and tied it around my thigh and placed two golden butterfly knives under the straps. I went through my bag again to look for some accessories. Silver chains wrapped around my skirt with little animal and skull charms on it. By the time I put my white converse on, Utau came out. Her makeup was done and so was her hair. I brushed my hair as I waited for Utau to put on her Black vans and said "ready?" "yepp" she answered. I grabbed our school bags and waved to Ikuto. "See yah."

I closed the door behind me and turned to Utau to give the bag to her.

"Damn Spicebush, you look smokin'" She smirked.

"Of course, but you look hot too Red."

We were out of the apartment and walking on the street. I looked at Utau and said." So what is your name at school?"

"Umi, yours?"

"Alisu."

The rest of the walk to school was silent and when we got to school we walked to the main office. I knocked on the door and I heard someone say,"come in." **(so you won't get confused, from now on until the end of their mission Utau is Umi and Amu is Alisu ) **Umi and I walked in to the office and asked for our schedules. After we got our schedules, we looked at each other's and then walked on our different paths. When I got to my classroom I saw Ikuto writing on the board; Mr. Tsukiyomi. The man introducing Ikuto noticed me and said "look! And the new student has arrived! Please, come in young lady." I slowly inhaled and exhaled. I fully opened the door and walked to the front of the classroom. I heard a couple of gasps and whispering. I faced the Class and saw Tadase, Nadeshiko, Ran, and Musashi. I forced a smile and said "hello, my name is Alisu. I came from Europe with my family. My mother is Japanese and my father is british." The man that was introducing Ikuto left the room. I turned to " " and asked, "Where do I sit?"

looked around the room and then at the class roster. "uh-uhm Tadase, please raise your hand. Am-Alisu, you may sit right beside him. I smiled and nodded as I walked towards Tadase and sat to his left. Tadase looked so scared to see me. I only smirked and put my attention to the teacher.

* * *

**(A/N) - Ok ok. So this chapter was a little short, so whaat. I needed a little break from thinking. But don't worry! A have a ton of ideas for the future. In the nest chapter I am thinking of doing tadase's POV. What do you think? Anyways, R&R, favorite, and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le RECAP! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, well… it was July fourth soooo. I've got nothing else to say.**

I forced a smile and said "hello, my name is Alisu. I came from Europe with my family. My mother is Japanese and my father is British." The man that was introducing Ikuto left the room. I turned to " " and asked, "Where do I sit?"

looked around the room and then at the class roster. "Uh-uhm Tadase, please raise your hand. Am-Alisu, you may sit right beside him." I smiled and nodded as I walked towards Tadase and sat to his left. Tadase looked so scared to see me. I only smirked and put my attention to the teacher.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

***Tadase POV***

"Ok class! You are going to be having a sub. Today, Mr. Tsukiyomi, please come in."

A tall well-built man came in. All the girls squealed like pigs. He had midnight blue hair, weird. He was writing his name down on the board but the Head teacher noticed something and smiled.

"Look! And the new student has arrived! Please, come in young lady."

I looked at the door and it slowly opened to show a girl with luscious brown hair and ruby red eyes. I looked closely and she almost looked like..." Amu…" Nedashiko whispered.

The girl smiled. She smiled so innocent and angelic…Just like Amu's. "Hello, my name is Alisu. I came from Europe with my family. My mother is Japanese and my father is British." The head teacher then left, but I didn't care, I just stared at the girl. Like I saw a dead man walking. She said a few words to the substitute teacher and then I heard "Uh-uhm Tadase, please raise your hand. Am-Alisu, you may sit right beside him." I raised my hand and she just smiled; smiled while walking towards me. My gaze followed her, still shocked by how much this girl looked like Amu.

***end of class-lunch break-***

The lunch bell rang and I turned to Alisu to ask her questions, but she quickly walked past me and started talking to Nadeshiko.

**-AMU POV-**

Right when the lunch bell rang I immediately walked to Nadeshiko's desk and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Alisu, what's your name?" Nadeshiko looked at me with such a scared face. I tilted my head in confusion, "what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Then I smiled.

"O-oh... uhm nothing, don't worry about it. My name is Nadeshiko." All of a sudden, outside of the classroom were a lot of fan screams and whistling. Then, the door opened to reveal Umi. When Umi spotted me she quickly ran and jumped me.

"Oh my little sisters aren't you cute! I missed you so much!" Umi was practically arm locking me. She did this on purpose..ugh! I tapped out and smiled at her while she let go. I stepped on her vans and squashed her foot. "This is Nadeshiko DEAR sister. Nadeshiko, this is my sister Umi. She is two years ahead of us." Nadeshiko smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

A tap on my shoulder caught my attention and I turned around to see who it was. A boy with green hair was now in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Musashi. Are you really from Europe? Which part of Europe? Speak that language." I saw that he was trying to catch me off guard. Of course he thought I was "Amu".

"Well, even though my dad is British, after I was born we moved to France. That's still in Europe right? Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi tranquille. "I said smiling. (So shut up and leave me alone. * I'm taking French so of course I would know what to say :P*)

Umi started laughing and hugged me. "Oh, my little sister has such a foul mouth." Musashi adjusted his glasses and scuffed in embarrassment. I turned to Nadeshiko.

"Hey, you want to go to the ice cream shop later? I know a really good one. Well, it's the only one we know." Nadeshiko smiled but then shook her head. "Sorry, I usually walk home with my friends."

"Well, they could come along too… we don't know anyone yet so the more the merrier. You guys could even show us around."

*sigh* "Alright, I'll txt Ran. Tadase, Musashi, is it alright?" They both nodded in agreement.

"good." I smiled and walked back to my seat While Umi came with me to sit on top of my desk. Many pictures were being taken as we were together. Me and Umi quickly became famous around school. The lunch bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and Umi walked back to her class.

**(time skip end of school)**

I waited for everyone at the school gate. When everyone gathered, Nadeshiko introduced everyone.

"Alisu; Umi, this is Tadase, Musashi, and Ran. Guys this is Alisu and Umi."

Ran smiled and waved at me. "Hi! It's really really nice to meet you. You know what? You look like someone I know!" she pointed at me." Her name is Amu!"

Umi and I twitched at the name and everyone noticed it, but didn't acknowledge it.

All of a sudden, Umi's phone rang and she excused herself. After about a couple of minutes, she came back and whispered some things to me. "It's urgent, change of plans. We need get the job done now or never. The cops are still hung over on you and Im guessing one of your friends' ratted you out. So much for the disguise."

"Shit, I told boss not to get me into some past trouble. It's been two freakin' months; you'd expect them to give up."

I smiled and quickly thought of an excuse. "I'm so sorry guys. There is an emergency at home and we have to go. We are truly so so sorry." We bowed and quickly ran off.

**(Nadeshiko POV)**

As Alisu and Umi ran, I turned to the group and said, "Isn't this weird guys? Alisu really looks like Amu."

Tadase nodded. "Yeah, I even contacted Yukari earlier."

Musashi looked at Tadase. "How can we be so sure that it's really Amu? I don't think you should have done that Tadase. Plus, why would you care anyways? YOU dumped her."

"Shut up Musashi!"

"Make me! It's probably you're fault that she went missing anyways!" Tadase punched Musashi and He punched back with a much fiercer punch. Ran went in between the boys and pulled them by their ears.

"Shut up! What's done is done. Let's follow them before it's too late!" Everyone nodded and started running after the two girls.

When we got close to them it seemed like they knew we were following them and slowed down into a crowded street. I told everyone to split and call anyone of us if they found Alisu and Umi.

**(Amu POV)**

"Shit spicebush. What do we do?" I said between breaths.

"We slow down and walk into a crowded place. It always loses them."

"Right" we slowed and found a busy street to walk into.

"See, I should have told the boss it was bad if I went." Spicebush turned to me and shook her head.

"He must have given you this job for a GOOD reason. But at such a bad time. This is your first mission and you've left this life two months ago."

I grabbed my phone and dialed Ikuto's number.

"_Moshi Moshi."_

"Yo, it's Red. We need location on our target NOW. You got the call from boss, right?"

"_Yeah I did. I'm getting the target's location now. He's at the HOSHINAGA building for a meeting at 4:20. 13__th__ floor. I'm prepping a sniper right now and a scope. It'll 20 blocks away from the building north to where the conference room is located on the roof. Got that?"_

I smirked. "Of course I got that. Ikuto how do you think I got _this_ good? Well, thanks for the info. Bye."

I hung up the phone and pointed to where we needed to go and started running. "Okay, so target's at a conference meeting and our stuff is going to be 20 blocks away north. We have ten minutes to get there."

Spicebush smiled. "Well, Panther didn't go easy on you at all!"

"No shit. He's my trainer, he needs to be." We made it there in no time and ran up to the roof of the building. When I opened the door, I walked to the nearest air vent and broke into it. I saw a black duffle bag and grabbed it. I unzipped and pulled out the sniper. I put the parts together and then grabbed the handle to check the ammo. I attached the scope. Inside the big bag was another small one. I opened it and it was a cleaning kit.

"I'll be Look out Red."

"Sure thing Spicebush." I looked at my watch and it said 4:19. "Just in time." I whispered to myself. I laid on my stomach and brought the sniper close to me. "So, Spicebush, you really think this is too far to shoot?"

Spicebush laughed still looking out. "Hell no Red. I think it's a little TOO close."

I smirked at her comment. "thanks."

I looked through the scope and saw men coming into the conference room. "Wind; check. Altitude; check. Being badass; check." I muttered as I angled my sniper.

"Tall skinny man with a unique looking go-tee…target on lock!" I laughed. In one breath I shot. I still looked through the scope to see if I hit the man where I wanted the bullet to hit. "Yes! Spicebush I got him straight in the head! Come help me clean up and let's get out of here. You owe me ice cream." I grabbed the cleaning kit and cleaned the area I laid on. But then I grabbed some dirt and scattered it everywhere where it was clean. Being too clean is also dangerous. Hide the evidence.

Spicebush took everything apart and placed them back in the bag. She took the strap and put it around her should. We got out through the ally way and Panther was waiting in the car. When we got into the back he congratulated me on my first mission.

"Well, who do you think I am? When I get back, I'm going to talk to the boss about the cops. We need to deal with them somehow or else the problem will get bigger…"

* * *

**(A/N) - HEY GUYS! so the next chapter i'm thinking it's going to start out as Yukari's POV and go on from there, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. i know i kind of rushed things in this chapter but still. and i hope you guys weren't confused about the names :) anyways, R&R, follow, and favorite! until next time, peace!**

**-kaokustic**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO! Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome encouragements; you know who you are! ;) now here is le RECAP!**

Spicebush took everything apart and placed them back in the bag. She took the strap and put it around her should. We got out through the ally way and Panther was waiting in the car. When we got into the back he congratulated me on my first mission.

"Well, who do you think I am? When I get back, I'm going to talk to the boss about the cops. We need to deal with them somehow or else the problem will get bigger…"

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**-YUKARI POV-**

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Tadase, Amu's friend. I think I found Amu."_

"What?! Where is she?!_ "_

"_Well, I didn't really find HER, but I think it is her. Anyways, I have to go. I'm going somewhere with her."_

"Wait wait wait! After, come to my office asap! The address is on my card. Tell me everything when you get here!"

"_Alright, I will. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and started pacing around in the office." finally! A lead on Amu…"

**(Musashi, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Ran)**

We all gathered after running around the streets looking for Alisu and Umi.

"I can't find them anywhere." Musashi said in between pants.

Ran nodded." And it's been almost an hour. I think their gone now."

"Since I told the cop lady, she told me to come to her office afterwards when we were going to get ice cream. She could tell us about Alisu and Umi." Tadase stated.

"Alright, so we go to her office, but where is it?" Nadeshiko asked. Tadase took out his phone and the card that Yukari gave to them months ago. He typed the address in and got directions.

"We go west straight then turn right and right again."

**(Yukari office.)**

*Ring ring ring*

*ring ring ring*

I shot up from my nap and answered the office phone.

"hello?"

"Hey, there are some kids here to see you. One of them said their here about Amu? "

My eyes grew wide. "Yes yes! Send them up. They are special visitors."

I stayed at my chair until I heard a knock at my door. I quickly opened the door and let the kids in.

"Come in. sit anywhere you want." I said gesturing to the four seats prepared for them.

I sat on my chair and searched for a pen and piece of paper.

"Now, tell me." Tadase nodded.

"Well, actually… I want you to check out someone's profile; If you can. Their names are Alisu and Umi tagoumi. "

"Why do are they important?" I asked.

"We think they know something about Amu, or IF Alisu is Amu."

I nodded, and started typing Alisu and Umi Tagoumi and pulled their files out. I looked through all the files and shook my head in disappointment. "Sorry guys, their clean. Nothing suspicious about these girls."

Nadeshiko shook her head. "It can't be true! Why did they run from us then?! They knew we were chasing them and led us to a dead end!" I massaged my nose bridge and closed my eyes.

"Okay, I'll get a detective to search into these girls, ok? That's the best we've got right now to get close to them."

**(Amu, Utau, and Ikuto.)**

"Hey, how much money are we getting from this?" Utau asked Ikuto.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." I said. I turned to Ikuto and waited patiently for him to answer.

"We're getting 20 grand each." I shrugged and went back to brushing my hair. I sighed and put my brush down. Ikuto noticed my sigh and walked towards me. "What's wrong Red?" I looked up at him. "I don't know really. I think its Tadase and them. I'm worried their catching on quickly and that bad. The cops are wtill out to find where I've been "kidnapped" and I still look like..well…ME!" Ikuto sighed and hugged me.

"It's alright. Boss will figure something out." I laughed and rested my head on his chest.

"Bet he's gunna kill them, or bribe them to shut up. " Utau stalked towards us and glomped.

"Well look at these lover birds! Getting all cuddly without me?!" I laughed.

"Never without you Spicebush! Oh yeah, when are we leaving this apartment anyways. We're done with our job aren't we?"

Ikuto got up and sighed. "Sadly, no. we got another job to do." My eyes widened.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me Panther?! This better be worth risking ME after being in the business for two months. That's pretty damn sad."

"Well that's too bad. And your still going to be at the same school. You are going to be escorting Gunta's Son to your school starting tomorrow until we find out who is aiming to kill His son."

Utau moaned. "it could be anybody! God dammit it's the Yakuza, who wouldn't want to kill them?!"

I nodded in agreement. "oh, and Spicebush, you will be escorting his soon to be daughter in law ."

I pointed and laughed at Utau. " HAHAHAHAHA, you get a freaking spoiled yakuza girl!" Utau brought a kunai out of know where and threw it at me. I quickly dodged and it scrapped my arm.

"Damn, spicebush. Take a joke! And remember, we're assassins, not ninjas!" I ran to the bathroom and lifted my sleeve up. I grabbed the first aide and cleaned my wound then wrapped it up. When I got out Utau was pouty, sleeping on her side of the bed. I crawled over to her side. "Don't be pouty Spicebush! It's not cute for your face~ you don't want to go back to Kukai with a wrinkly old face riggghhht? For forgive me~" while I talked she slowly opened up and started smiling.

"I forgive you."

Ikuto started chuckling. "You guys sound like an old couple getting back together!" Utau glared at him. "Your just jealous Red doesn't give you any!" and stuck out her tongue.

I giggled and walked to the light switch, "gotta get ready for tomorrow guys, it's going to be a long day; Especially explaining to Tadase and them…Lights out. Good night."

"Night" Utau and Ikuto said in unison as I switched the lights off.

* * *

**(A/N) – Sorry if this chapter was short guys. I really wanted the yakuza protection in the next chapter. But I hoped you liked this chapter. Please R&R, favorite, and follow me. This is the only story I'm writing so far…im thinking of writing a new one to add to this. I just don't know if I should start now or after this story is finished because it is going to be a sequel to my other story; Haunted past.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello my lovely's here is your RECAP!**

When I got out Utau was pouty, sleeping on her side of the bed. I crawled over to her side. "Don't be pouty Spicebush! It's not cute for your face~ you don't want to go back to Kukai with a wrinkly old face riggghhht? For forgive me~" while I talked she slowly opened up and started smiling.

"I forgive you."

Ikuto started chuckling. "You guys sound like an old couple getting back together!" Utau glared at him. "Your just jealous Red doesn't give you any!" and stuck out her tongue.

I giggled and walked to the light switch, "gotta get ready for tomorrow guys, it's going to be a long day; Especially explaining to Tadase and them…Lights out. Good night."

"Night" Utau and Ikuto said in unison as I switched the lights off.

* * *

**-chapter 8-**

Just like yesterday, we woke up extra early to go running and then get ready for school. But this time, we had to wake up a little earlier to pick up our next clients to school. Since I would be protecting someone, I had to pack more weapons with me, today was physical education so I have to be extra careful. I strapped my mini revolver to my inner thigh. I grabbed my belt out and put it on; it held extra bullets and my butterfly knives. I wore my cardigan on top of the belt, obviously hiding it and wore a black studded rings on both hands that covered my index, middle and ring finger that I used for brass knuckles.

The long strand of ribbons used to tie her hair up in pigtails were used as whips. They were black leather, the strongest and deadliest. She strapped a yoyo on her inner thigh, when pressed in a specific area blades extend out of the edges and the string was wire. She had compartments in her shoe were she hid knives.

"Bye Panther, We're heading out first. C'mon Spicebush." I opened the door and Utau followed after me. I Took out my phone and searched for directions. Soon after we knew where to go we started jogging to our client's mansion. Not soon after, we were there. I walked up to the big ironed gates and buzzed the doorbell. The gates slowly opened and men were lined up from both sides of the gate all the way to the entrance of the mansion where the clan leader was standing; waiting for us. We walked all the way to theclan leader and bowed our heads.

"hello, I am Red and this is my partner Spicebush. I will be ushering your son to school and Spicebush will do the same with your daughter in law." Gunta started laughing and I raised my head in confusion as did Spicebush.

"Nikaido said he's give me professionals, not bitches! Send them out! NOW!" Some underlings came out of nowhere and grabbed me from behind. Spicebush punched the one grabbing my right arm and I flung my right arm straight into the other guy's face. As he held his nose in agony I took the chance to take my foot and trip him. More people started coming towards Spicebush and I. "I take left, you take right?" I asked and she nodded. I clenched my fists getting ready for impact. One by one we picked off each underling. Finally, I kicked the last guy in the balls, as he fell to his knees I took out my revolver and pointed to his head.

"Who the fuck you calling a bitch? We took out half your damn underlings, see if we leave you to fend for yourself with the other yakuza clans; I'll tell boss not to do business with him again." I pulled the revolver away.

"Now, now Red, we've still got a job to do…right?" Spicebush glared at the Clan leader, who was stunned at our performance. "Nagihiko, Rima come out. The cars are ready." A Boy with long royal purple hair and chocolate brown eyes walked out of the mansion doors with a small petit emotionless blonde haired girl. The clan leader Gunta introduced us.

"Nagihiko, this is Red. You're bodyguard while you're at Seiyo High. Rima, this is Spicebush. You're bodyguard." Spicebush and I bowed to them. "At school, you shall call me, Umi and her Alisu." Spicebush explained while pointing to me. We walked over the lifeless bodies on the floor and to the gates where the cars were waiting. I opened the back door for Nagihiko and closed the door. I walked to the other side of the car and sat on the left. Spicebush did the same with Rima in the next car behind us. The cars left the mansion and headed towards school. The whole ride was silent and awkward. When the cars stopped in front of the school gates, **(Umi, and Alisu action time)** Umi and I Got out of the cars first and opened the doors for Nagihiko and Rima. Almost half the school came gathering to see who was coming out of the expensive BMWs. Nagihiko waited for his love and extended his hand out for her. Rima held Nagihiko's hand and they walked side by side while Umi and I Walked behind them.

I nudged Umi and whispered something to her. "Hey, at least we don't have to go to our classes when we're with them. They are a year older than me but a year younger than you. " Umi smirked and nodded in agreement. Umi and I escorted Nagihiko and Rima to their homeroom class. "hey, Alisu, I'll stay and watch them. You go get their schedules."

"Alright." I bowed to Nagehiko and Rima and left. Damn they were some intimidating people. I Got Nagehiko's and Rima's schedule and they were in the exact the same classes. I walked to my classroom subconsciously. "Shit.." I muttered, and remembered how I tried to get away from them yesterday. I mentally slapped myself for subconsciously walking here. Tadase, Musashi, and Ran were comforting Nadeshiko while she was crying her heart out. I huffed and under my breath I said "At least stay home if your just gunna cry…" I don't know, ever since that incident my personality has completely changed…well at least the feeling remorse part. Tadase heard that; walked up to me and slapped me. My eyes went wide and then I smiled. "Heh, so Blondie's got balls." I turned and started walking away then all of a sudden Tadase grabbed me by my wrist. "What's wrong with you Alisu, you were so nice to us yesterday and now what?" I gave a confused look and then smirked.

"Yeah, and? I just asked you guys if you wanted ice cream, not be my best friends." The homeroom bell rang and Panther came through the door. "Alisu, what are you doing here? You don't belong in this classroom anymore." I Smiled at Panther and walked out of the classroom." Bye~" as I was leaving I saw Tadase, Musashi, Ran, and Nadeshiko's face in shock. I walked back to my assigned classroom and the teacher in there became quiet.

"Sorry for Disturbing.." I walked over to where Nagehiko was sitting and stood beside him.

Period after period I was getting exhausted of standing. Finally, it was lunch and everyone was sat under a big tree. "So, how did you get into the business?" Nagihiko asked but it sounded more like a statement. I looked at him for a little bit and then answered.

"Two months ago. When my family was killed." I stared out into the scenery. Nagihiko looked saddened. "I'm sorry." I giggled at him. "Why are you sorry? What should you be sorry about? It doesn't matter to me anymore." I didn't let him answer and asked another question. "So how did you two meet? Arranged marriage? "Rima glared at me and a backed off. I didn't want to die by the hands of a yakuza daughter. "Yes actually, but we grew to love each other." Nagihiko smiled at Rima and she blushed and then punched him. Umi giggled. "Way to spoil the moment." Rima stuck her tongue out at Umi and she just laughed even more. Suddenly, we both felt a presence and immediately turned around. It was only Tadase, and to think I almost took one of my knives out. Soon afterwards Musashi, Nadeshiko and Ran showed up.

Nagihiko looked at the group and then went back to eating. "Who are they, Alisu? "

"Some people I met yesterday to update the leader about the school you and the mistress were attending to." I lied.

"So you're hanging out with these dykes instead of us?" Tadase scuffed. Rima immediately got up and started cussing at him. "Who the fuck are you?! Don't you dare say that to me nor my boyfriend you gay bastard!" Rima started walking towards Tadase and only then Umi stepped in between Rima trying calm her down.

"Oh Tadase, you just messed with the wrong people. Don't you know a yakuza when you see one?" Everyone stared in terror. "Tadase, you should really get out of here if you want to live. If Umi lets her go she'll definitely kill you." They slowly backed off and Umi let Rima go.

**(Tadase POV)**

I was angry, of course I would try to tell her off, but yakuza?! Really?! When I was alone behind the gym I grabbed my phone out and called Yukari. I told her about how Alisu and Umi were with the Yakuza.

"_What?! Are you sure? It said nothing like that in their profiles!"_

"Really? Well now they are hanging out with them Yukari. Something is really suspicious." I told her. Yukari thanked me for the information and I hung up.

**(Alisu POV)**

I stood close enough so that I could hear what Tadase was talking about.

"Eeeeh, so you're the little tattle... Good thing I followed you." I whispered and walked back to the tree we were eating at.

**(A/N) – hey guys! Sorry for not updating. I was hoping to finish this chapter sooner but I was surprisingly busy. I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R, favorite, and follow! I will update soon! Maybe tomorrow. xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so sorry guys! Here is le recap!**

I stood close enough so that I could hear what Tadase was talking about.

"Eeeeh, so you're the little tattle... Good thing I followed you." I whispered and walked back to the tree we were eating at.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the day was pretty boring. After school I found out that we had to stay at the mansion until the mission was over. Ikuto had brought our stuff to the mansion and was waiting for us. As the butler lead us to our room I pulled Ikuto to the side.

"Panther, I need you to keep a watch on someone. "I whispered.

"Better be a good reason."

"Yeah, Tadase. It seems the little group has caught on about me and is telling someone about it. I need to know who. ""Roger." Ikuto muttered. Ikuto and I quickly caught on to the butler and Utau. When we got to the room, Ikuto handed us our bags and left to go talk to the leader. Soon after, the butler also left. I sighed and jumped on the closest bed.

"Hey Spicebush, can't I just kill them?"

Utau looked at me in a confused manner. "Who?"

"Tadase…Musashi…Nadeshiko…and Ran."

"pfft. Dude, just don't get caught."

I raised my head up quickly in excitement. "Really? I can do it?!" But then I grunted…"But then the stupid cops would get suspicious.. Well fuck me" Utau smirked. "Just tell me when."

I held in a blush and threw a pillow at her. "Hey, so who do you think their telling these things to?" I asked.

"Most likely the cops." She sighed

" Heh…yeah." I agreed. I got up and went to go check the time. 6:00.

"Hey, I'm going out for a little bit. Don't wait for me." Utau nodded. I walked out of the room.

**(Tadase POV)**

I walked into Yukari's office and saw her sitting in her chair. I sat in the chair in front of her.

"Did you get anything on the yakuza thing?" I asked. She looked up at me and then smashed her head into her desk.

"I give up… I couldn't find anything. BUT, I definitely know, these are fake identities. They must be assassins. People have got no shame now a days; Child soldiers." She sighed and turned her computer desktop my way.

"This blonde girl is not Umi. But Utau, She was a run away at the age of 10 years old. And Alisu, really is Amu, we have predicted that they were on the case of your friend, Nadeshiko's father's death. "I stood there in shock of the news…What was Amu doing becoming an assassin and killing people? Did she get to "know" Nadeshiko on purpose the other day just so she could kill her father?

She stared at me for a couple of seconds and then asked me a question. "Do you know where they are living?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well if you do you know what to do."

**(Amu POV)**

I waited in an alleyway, waiting for my target to appear any second now. I saw a flash of blonde hair and immediately grabbed the stranger by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Please d-don't hurt me! H-here have my wallet! "I just grinned and waited for the guy to open his eyes and stare into my gaze. Slowly, he lifted his head up and met my eyes. "A-Amu.." My eyes wide in anger and I punched him in the jaw.

"Who the fuck are you to call me by my name…Tadase." Tears came pouring out of his eyes. "Please…please. I'm so sorry for what I did, just don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone! I swear!"

I grabbed his jaw and squeezed it tightly as he whimpered from the previous injury I gave him a couple of seconds ago. "I might as well cut your tongue off just to be sure." He struggled against my grasp but I stood my ground not moving an inch. I moved my mouth to his ear, and I could feel the heat coming from his cheeks. "If, you ever tell the police about me…I WILL kill you and everyone who knows about me." I blew into his ear and he blushed even harder. I moved away so I could see him cowering in fear yet lust at the same time. The moonlight gleamed into the alleyway, showing my wide grin. My contacts looked dazzling in the night sky. Soon Tadase's face was filled with horror, seeing my figure in the night with my blood red eyes and grin that was from ear to ear.

"W-what i-is w-wrong with y-you? W-what hap-ppened to t-the old A-Amu?" He whispered as he backed further in the wall frightened by my presence.

"Me? I'm still the same old little me. It just took me a couple of months to find reality. That's all." I sighed and continued on talking.."You see, life is a bitch, so is karma. What happen to me that night, I don't regret. It opened my eyes to a whole new world. A world of cat and mouse, and if you shut up; maybe you won't be the mouse.."

I Let him go and walked into the darkness of the alleyway. "Don't forget; and SHUT UP."

**(next morning) **

Today was Saturday, so that meant that there was no school, but that didn't mean we had a day off. The whole morning and afternoon was me taking Nagihiko to his calligraphy lessons and going on a date with Rima. That damn couple tried to lose us TWICE. Sure, it's annoying to have bodyguards follow you around but hell! What about the bodyguard's themselves?! I sure know I am tired of those two immature teens. It was near dawn and we finally convinced the couple to take a break and go home for dinner.

"Tch, you guys are lame and boring." Rima complained. Nagihiko patted Rima on the shoulder. "It's okay; we already spent the day together. Let us get some rest." Rima pouted and walked in front of us. Nagihiko turned to us. "Hey, just back off okay?" Utau snorted and turned away. "Please…You two more complicated than kids." Nagihiko glared at Utau. "Watch your mouth."

"She's only saying the truth." I said sighing at the same time. "This is utterly useless…why did boss make us do this. Did he want to torture us?" All of a sudden Nagihiko stopped and tried to throw a punch. I caught it and smiled. "Whoa there, feisty huh? Look, we know you don't like this any more than you do, so just make it easy for the both of us? Alright?" I let his fist go and all of a sudden I heard a scream. It sounded like Rima's. Nagihiko looked for her and panicked. "Do something!" me and Utau looked at each other lazily.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HURRY!" Nagihiko yelled. "wanna play for it?" I asked and Utau nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors! Shit! Red come on…I have to do it?!" I grinned and nodded.

"uuuuuugh, fine!" Utau was running towards Rima's scream and a couple of minutes later Utau came back with a fainted Rima in her hands.

"You guys are the worst bodyguards ever! A disgrace! I'm going to tell my father about this!" Nagihiko yelled.

I shrugged. "Go ahead, I was told to only bodyguard and we did that, not handle you with care like your god. You're only yakuza, and we're only assassins. Nothing special with any of us. Any other assassin would to the exact same, maybe even worse so you should be grateful." Nagihiko then shut up and stayed a couple of steps behind us. Soon enough we were at the mansion and Rima awoke from her slumber. Utau placed Rima on her bad.

"Rima, can you tell us what you saw?" Utau asked smoothly. I walked Nagihiko out of the room, not disturbing their talk.

"What did you do that for? I want to know too! I have the right." I scuffed and looked the other way.

"Not like that you aren't. You're unstable and easy to provoke. Scum…" Nagihiko quickly stuck me and I stepped away from the attack in one step. "See? You're not capable of taking in that knowledge yet. You wait and be patient. Revenge is nothing without a plan." Nagihiko looked at me with unsure eyes.

"How would you know?"

"Me? Because I plan on hurting the people who killed my family." I leaned against Rima's door. And glanced at him. I laughed a little. " tch, Don't give me that sad look. You look so unlike you. You are a Yakuza's son be strong, for you have enemies and will continue to have more. Never show weakness to anyone,not even your allies. Your enemies are always your closest allies…"He straightened up and nodded at me.

"I can't believe you're a year older than I am… you really are still nothing but a child." I laughed and walked Nagihiko back into Rima's room.

I tapped Utau's shoulder and whispered to her as Rima had fallen asleep. Utau got up and Nagihiko sat on the chair next to Rima's bed. We tip toed out and walked back to our room.

I crossed my legs on the bed and flipped the channels.

"Hey, spicebush…I finally know who killed my family…"

* * *

**(A/N) – hey guys! I'm so sorry! I have no excuse what so ever. I've got to admit I had writers block and I needed a little break so I spent my days playing league! I hoped you liked this chapter though! Hey! If any of you play league of legends pm me! Lets play together! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is le Recap!**

I tapped Utau's shoulder and whispered to her as Rima had fallen asleep. Utau got up and Nagihiko sat on the chair next to Rima's bed. We tip toed out and walked back to our room.

I crossed my legs on the bed and flipped the channels.

"Hey, spicebush…I finally know who killed my family…"

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Utau gave me a confused look. "Who?"

I placed the remote down and sighed. "I…I'm not ready to say who yet. I can't make assumptions but it's just too hard! I have to make sure if it's true..i have to." Tears flowed down my cheeks to my chin and landed on my legs. I cover my eyes with my hands. Utau came over to me and patted my back.

"Red, you can tell me anything…who do you think it is?" I looked up at her.

"The organization.." Utau's eyes widen and she let out a gasp. "What? How could you know?" More tears came out.

"That's why I said I was assuming! " After a few moments of silence I calmed down, and wiped left over tears. "Thanks.." I managed to mumble out and Utau just nodded.

**(Yukari POV)**

*knock knock*

"Come in. oh, Miki it's you. What do you want?" I asked as I saw Miki come through the door and sit in front of me.

"Well, I looked through the security video again, the day Amu disappeared and no less than 1 hour after the first cut another cut was made. About 10 minutes cut. Either they came back for something or someone else wanted her." I pinched my nose bridge and sat there staring at Miki for a couple of seconds to process the information I had just heard about.

"What is going on…" I whispered to myself and then dismissed Miki.

"I think it's time to go through her family's background.." I turned to face my computer and started typing away immediately searching for answers.

**(Next day Amu POV)**

Today was Sunday, so that meant in two more days to try and catch the person who tried to kidnap Rima and the gang who hired the guy and then our mission would be finished.

I got up at 5:00 am and went running. I came back at 6:00 and went into the training area. I pulled some punches on the punching bag but soon after it broke and the beads were flowing out of the bag.

"Oh shit…" I sweat dropped and swiftly ran back to our room like nothing had happened.

"I hope no one saw me.." I mumbled to myself and took a quick shower. After I dried myself I heard Utau get up from her sleep.

"Good morning poop face." I said brightly. Utau just moaned and went straight back to sleep. I shrugged and walked over to my bed to get my duffle bag and pick some clothes out. I wore black matching bra and underwear. I went through my bag some more and found random clothes to put on. I put on a grey t-shirt; the sleeves were black and the chest pocket was a picture of a red queen of hearts card. I wore grey leggings that stopped mid-way to my calves and over the leggings I wore faded jean shorts. After I changed I went back to the bathroom to brush my hair out. My pink color was coming back again; I could see it coming back on my roots. I fishbone braided my hair, but let my bags hang out to the side. I opened the cabinet and put on my ruby red contacts on.

I walked up to Utau's bed and jumped, crushing her and she immediately woke from her little slumber.

"You little shit head! Your gunna pay!" I quickly locked her arms and legs. "Too bad, I'm on top of you! Haha!" Utau kept trying to wiggle her way out but I just tightened my grip each time. Soon enough she gave up and I let her go.

"Hurry and get changed, we got a busy day today." I announced and she lazily walked towards the bathroom.

I went back into my duffle and grabbed out chains and wrapped it around my waist through my belt loops and hung them loosely.

**Utau POV**

Amu sure did wake me up. I took a quick shower and dried myself. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Amu wrapping chains around her waist. I grabbed my own duffle and wore purple bra and underwear. I put on a white sleeveless blouse and a black vest on top; I put on deep blue jean shorts. I put my hair in my usual pigtails.

"So about the kidnapper, what did Rima say about it?" Amu asked.

"It? Why and at?" I asked.

"Because I don't if it's a he, or a she." She smiled. I hid a giggle and continued to answer Amu's question.

"Well, "it" is a he. He has lime green hair apparently.." I said.

"Well, it's not going to be hard to find a lime green haired kid around here." Amu said and I nodded.

"Come, let's go hunting Spicebush."

"Roger."

I put on my brown boots that stopped mid calve. Amu had her black on black converse high tops on and we headed out. But, before we did, we reported to the clan leader and got his permission to leave and search for the man who tried to kidnap his beloved daughter in law.

By now it was 3 pm and we still haven't found him! I was starting to lose hope. We went into a family café and rested for a while. Amu stayed on look out as I sipped on my mocha.

"Uhm, Spice, you said he had lime green hair right?" She said as she turned to me and I nodded.

"Does he have spiky hair?" My eyes went wide.

"How did you know?!"

"Well, that's probably because I found him." She said as she pointed to the male outside of the café talking to some friends. "He didn't see you last night right?" Amu asked and I nodded.

I paid for my mocha and we head out to where the guy was at. "Time to put on an act. What do you say Red?"

Amu smirked and nodded. "Of course."

**Amu POV**

I waited outside of the café in front of our target. I was acting like I was waiting for my friend. Eventually He caught a glimpse of me and smirked. He walked up to me and rested his elbow on the glass window showing the inside of the café.

"Hey, I'm Daichi. You?"

I picked up at him innocently and blushed. "A-Alisu.."

"You are waiting for someone hun? If now, then hang out with me." Daichi smirked and I blushed a deeper red. Then Utau came waving at me panting.

"s-sorry Alisu! My mom kept me for a whi…Who's this?" Utau looked at Daichi. I looked up at her and smiled.

"It's okay Umi. Uh, this is Daichi.." I said. Daichi's smirk turned into a grin.

"Hey, do you guys want to hang out with me?" He said. Utau and I looked at each other for a moment and then nodded; both of us blushing.

Daichi took us into a karaoke room. We acted like shy little sluts and flirted with him. We sang a couple songs and hand small conversations with him.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 16. And you?"

I giggled and changed the subject. "That's for me to know and you to find out." I grabbed one of the table napkins and wrapped it around his eyes, while Utau was feeling him up and down.

"So you guys like it kinky" I said as he licked his lips. We grabbed his hands and tied duct tape around him. Utau took off his blind fold and punched him.

"So, who sent you to kidnap Rima of the yakuza huh?" He stared wide eyed thinking how stupid he was falling for our trap.

"Like hell I'll tell you! You can't make me!" He screamed. I took out my butterfly knife from my hair, opened it and pointed the blade to his crouch.

"Do you want to tell us now?"

* * *

**(A/N) – hey guys sorry this chapter is a little short. Earlier I was typing this chapter up and then the power went out! I was so scared! I thought I didn't save it but hey look at that! I . at least most of it…but! I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I swear guys, it'll get even more interesting! . R&R, favorite, and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry dude and dudettes for the long wait, here is your recap!**

"So, who sent you to kidnap Rima of the yakuza huh?" He stared wide eyed thinking how stupid he was falling for our trap.

"Like hell I'll tell you! You can't make me!" He screamed. I took out my butterfly knife from my hair, opened it and pointed the blade to his crouch.

"Do you want to tell us now?"

* * *

**Chapter 11…?**

"H-Hell no! you won't do it your bluffing!" Daichi yelled. I quickly took the knife away and sliced his cheek in a swift fast movement. At this, Daichi screamed in pain.

I scuffed and grinned a little. "Please, I know that does not hurt. You pussy… Now tell me? Who? Why?" I said in a little cutesy tone. He glared at me and then talked.

"L-Look, I was just told by some of my homies to kidnap this girl and they'd give me meth from someone else who gave it to them, who also gave them the assignment."

I moved the knife back to his crouch, but closer than it was before. "Who are your "homies" and who has the drug dealer?"

" I Promised not to say their names if I ever get caught!" I moved the knife even closer and penetrated the thin wall between my knife and his skin.

"OK OK! I'LL TELL YOU THE DRUG DEALER'S NAME! ONLY HERS!" I gave him a confused look and tilted my head a little. "Her? Keep talking and I won't cut your balls off along with your penis."

"Candy ok! She goes by candy!" Daichi yelled as foam came out and he passed out. I looked at Utau while she did the same. "That was so random…" Utau muttered and I nodded in agreement.

We untied him and left him laying there like nothing ever happened. When we stepped out Ikuto was there waiting for us.

"Yo, got everything erased?" I asked. Ikuto nodded and escorted us out. When we stepped out outside Ikuto pulled me aside and spoke to Utau.

"Go on without us Spicebush; I need to talk to Red." Utau nodded and walked in the direction towards the yakuza mansion.

"What do you want to talk about Panther? So important that you called me out by myself?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes and sighed. "You have to tell me why im watching the blondie boy."

I sighed and crossed my arms below my breasts. "Because he knows about me…and if he doesn't shut his mouth then I have to bring things into my own hands."

All of a sudden Ikuto hugged me. "Red, I don't want you hurt…" I blushed a deep red but suppressed it.

"Panther, who do you, think trained me. I know better." His embrace tightened around me. He brought one of his hands to my face and caressed my blushing cheek.

"P-Panther…" I muttered hesitating to meet his eyes but he brought his hand down to my chin and lifted my head up to meet his eyes. Only inches from each other, Ikuto closed it off by meeting his lips with mine. My eyes widened and I brought my hands up to his chest to push him away, but instead I wrapped them around his neck and kissed back. I was the first to pull away from the kiss. I was as red as a tomato, and Ikuto just smirked.

"So I guess your mine." He purred into my ear. I quickly grabbed my ear and the hair on my back stood. I didn't know Ikuto was such…such a perv! I ran off back to the Yakuza mansion still holding my ear and tomatoed face.

I ran and ran and ran until I reached the guest room. I slammed the door and hid myself within a pillow. Utau glomped me.

"Soooooo, what was that all about?" She asked with a toothy grin. Smoke came out of my head like a mushroom cloud just thinking about what happened earlier.

"He kissed me.." I whispered embarrassingly. Utau's eyes widened and then laughter filled the air.

"Oh what a classic! I can't wait to tell Kukai. I'm so jealous! You get to be with your babe while I'm away from mine!" I turned over to Utau and yelled. "No way! I didn't know he could be such a perv! I was so embarrassed. "

"Whatever, hurry up and get over it! I found out where I could find our girl." Utau said playfully as she smacked my ass.

I lifted my head from the pillow and groaned. "No more acting~" I whined as I rolled on the bed grabbing the covers along with me. Utau puppy eyed me and I rolled my eyes. How could I say no to that face? I got up and we walked out to find the drug dealer.

When we got there I had the shivers. The place was so shallow and weird. Like it was a place where girls wanted to get raped. I saw a girl with pigtails with a hoodie on. I walked up to her and leaned against the wall looking away from her. Utau watched from afar.

"Know anyone by the name of Candy?" I asked. The girl turned to look at me and smiled.

"yep! That's me! Watcha want? Meth? Coke? "She said all giddy. It sent shivers down my back. A hyper one, huh I thought.

"No, actually…I want to know who told you to kidnap Rima." Her eyes went wide and she went sprinting into the alleyway we were in. She grabbed onto air conditioners and jumped from each one going up onto the roof.

"Free runner huh? Or par core? Doesn't matter, cause im gunna catch her." I mumbled under my breath as I smirked. I turned to Utau to signal her to go the other way and meet us half way while I chased the drug dealer. I went up the same way as her and when I finally got to the roof, she was already on the next roof. I ran and jumped over air vents. I chased her from roof to roof until all of a sudden she stopped. Then I noticed that Utau was there and she quickly pinned the girl to the ground. I still ran until I got over to them and squatted next to the drug dealer girl.

"So, are you going to tell us?" I said in between breaths.

"F-Fine! Okay! Just don't hurt me! And call me yaya! Not Candy!" Utau slowly loosened her grip and eventually let go completely. "Talk." Utau demanded.

"Group is called jade empire. I know. Really lame right? But they hate that yakuza branch. Legend is that the leader of the jade empire used to be part of the yakuza, but was betrayed and swore to get revenge. But that happened generations ago, when the yakuza first started. Well that's all I know, so let me go! "

Yaya was about to get up and walk away until I grabbed her wrist. "If you're lying, you better run for your life. If you're not, make sure to tell your boss; to watch his back." I let her go and walked away. This did not feel right. Utau was right behind me and shouted my name a couple of times to get me out of my daydream. "What?" I asked irritated.

"whats on your mind Red? I know something is wrong." She glared at me. I sighed.

"I don't know… it just doesn't feel right. I think I've heard that name before, I just know it! I just can't remember." Utau put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. The rest of the way back to the mansion was quick and quiet.

"Come on, we'll tell the client about our findings tomorrow, plus it's late. Today's been a long day." Utau said and I nodded in agreement.

We went back to our rooms, changed in our pajamas and went to sleep.

**(Dream)**

_**I woke up from bed and looked at myself. I was yet again a 4 year old little girl. I walked out of my room quietly and tip toed down the stairs. I saw a light in the living room and yelling. I panicked and wanted to back away, but my curiosity got the best of me. Thank goodness I had my brown teddy bear with me or else I wouldn't have the courage to go and see what was happening. I walked closer and closer to the door and peeked through. I saw mommy, daddy and some stranger.**_

"_**Come on Tsumugu! Join me! Like the old days! Father would have wanted it!" the stranger begged.**_

_**Daddy looked the other way. I have never seen him angry before, he was always so annoyingly cheerful.**_

"_**No Tsukasa! I've had enough of the jade empire. I quit long ago to start this family. I'm not going back."**_

"_**Come on Tsumugu! You're a natural. You've killed before. You can do it again!" The stranger yelled.**_

"_**Tsukasa!" mommy yelled at him and he glared at her. My eyes were wide at the news I had just heard.**_

"_**I think you need to leave Tsukasa." Daddy said in a scary all walked towards the door I was sneaking through and I panicked. Quickly I ran towards the bathroom and cracked the door open so I could see.**_

"_**Tsumugu, Midori. You'll regret this." The stranger opened the door but then stopped. He looked somewhere, and it was at me. **_

I quickly woke from my dream and I was sweating everywhere. I couldn't believe I forgot this memory. Utau quickly woke from my panting outburst and came towards me.

"Red?! What's wrong?"

I looked at my hands and then slowly at her.

"I remember…"

* * *

**(A/N) – hey! Haha, guessing what the fudge just happened? I was kind of hoping so. So? Tell me what you guys think will happen! Oh! And tell me?! Do you guys live in Florida do you know about metrocon!? If you don't look it up! And meet me Saturday! Im going to be dressing up as Hachigan Ushoda from bleach! But of course, im a girl; so the girl version! Haha, im perfect for the role b/c im chubby so why not right?! Anyways, R&R, Favorite, and follow! xD**


	12. Chapter 12

I quickly woke from my dream and I was sweating everywhere. I couldn't believe I forgot this memory. Utau quickly woke from my panting outburst and came towards me.

"Red?! What's wrong?"

I looked at my hands and then slowly at her.

"I remember…"

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Remember what Red?" Utau stared into my eyes for an answer.

"Why Jade empire felt so nostalgic…a man, by…the name of…uaargh!" My head throbbed in pain and my hands immediately flew to my held caressing it. I spoke again after the head ache soon disappeared.

"His name was Tsukasa…my dad; my dad and mom knew something." Utau grew frustrated and shook me.

"Knew what?! What god dammit, what?!" Utau yelled. I looked up at her and answered.

"He's my uncle…uncle Tsu…"

**Flashback~**

"_**Uncle tsu! Pick me up, pick me up!" I yelled out running up to my uncle when he entered the front door. He squatted down and held me under my armpits flinging me around. After a few turns, he stopped and gave me a kiss on the cheek.**_

"_**Now, Amu. Where is your father?" He asked. I pointed to a door that leads to the living room.**_

"_**That way!" I smiled. Uncle Tsu carried me all the way to the living room and stopped in front of daddy. Daddy smiled brightly at me, but when he saw uncle Tau his face got scary. Daddy took me out of Uncle's arms and put me down.**_

"_**Daddy! Why?! I wanna stay with uncle Tsu!" I complained while he put me down.**_

"_**Go play in your room Amu." Daddy said with a straight face. I quickly nodded and ran off to my room upstairs.**_

"_**Why is daddy being mean to uncle Tsu…I like uncle Tsu." I wondered, but since my mind was like a little kid's I quickly brushed the problem off and played with my little stuffed plushes. After a couple of minutes, I heard a door slam and I quickly ran as fast as my little legs could go down the stairs to see what happen.**_

_**Daddy was standing at the front door with a face I had never thought he'd ever have. For a second I thought I had seen the devil. **_

"_**D-Daddy?" I whispered, and Daddy swung his head towards the sound and quickly lost his angry face into a cheerful one.**_

"_**Hi my little sweety pie! Uncle just had to go do something and left." Daddy said smiling like a goof ball. I smiled and hugged him, forgetting everything that had just happened.**_

"That was the last time I saw him…until that night, that night I woke up and saw them arguing."

Utau sighed and held me close. "Well, you'll get to talk to him soon Red. Real soon." The rest of the night Utau hugged me closely as I did her.

The next morning I woke up at 6 am. Utau was still asleep and I slowly got out of bed, trying not to bother her.

I took a quick shower and then woke Utau up.

"Utau, wake up. Go take a shower and when you're ready we can go and tell the client what we found and go to school."

"mhhmnnuuuuughhh…" Utau moaned. I slowly assist her in getting out of bed and to the bathroom.

I wore my usual school outfit, but this time I rolled up one sleeve and left the other. I put my hair in a messy bun and put metal chopsticks in it. Inside the chopsticks was a thin blade. I wore a long chained necklace and my usual strap on my inner thigh.

Utau and I went to our client's room and reported what we had learned yesterday. He simply nodded, indicating that we may now leave. We waited at the front gates for Rima and Nagihiko. Now a minute after, they walked out the front door to the gates. I opened the door for Nagihiko and he stepped in. I got in afterwards and the drive to school was completely silent.

**(Jade empire ; Tsukasa POV)**

I rammed my fist into the wall creating a hole.

"Dammit guys! How hard is it to find MY fucking niece?! It's been almost three months since my brother's family has been slaughtered and she is the only one that is alive! FIND HER!" I screamed at everyone in my office.

Everyone muffled noises but stood still. I turned to look at them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET OUT NOW AND FIND HER!" The men and women quickly scattered out of my office. All that was left was me and Mitsuki. Mituski walked up to me and cupped my face with her hands.

"Tsukasa…we will find her." I pulled away from her hold and stared out the window of my 16 story office. "She is the only one left…I will kill that yakuza killed my family! and I will find out who took my niece away before I could." Mitsuki sighed, and walked out of my office.

For generations my family has run this company. This company was only a front to what we really did behind the stage. It all started when my ancestors where betrayed by the yakuza. Not soon after the jade empire was built and we soon hit the charts as the most successful business leaving the yakuza behind. We had finally proved we were better and forgotten about revenge and joined a more powerful alliance, more powerful than any mob could ever take on; the murim. The murim was not just in one place, but the whole world. They were so open to society, yet they were ghosts. Shadows that lived in daylight.

I walked to my chair and sat down. I slammed my head down to my desk and sighed…"What a fucking mess…"

* * *

**(A/N) – hey guys sorry for the super late update I feel so bad. All week was like my week off of just reading other fanics and metrocon! I'll be updating again later today, Sorry if it's super short. I just really wanted you guys to read something right now if you guys where really anxious.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another recap for my little lovelies that have a short term memoire xD**

I walked to my chair and sat down. I slammed my head down to my desk and sighed…"What a fucking mess…"

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**( Tadase POV )**

It's been over two days since Amu has "visited" me. Nadeshiko looked at me with a worried expression.

" Tadase, what's bothering you?" She asked. My lowered head rose up to meet Nadeshiko's.

"I-It's nothing…really." Musashi sitting at his desk; turned his attention towards us and spoke out.

"So, do we know anything between Alisu and Amu?" my eyes went wide and I panicked.

"I-it's nothing! WE WERE COMPLETELY WRONG! Y-Yukari said she w-was closing the case!" I yelled making every single head in the class room turn. I cursed under my breath and looked around the room. I eyes landed on the door. I saw Amu peeking out of the door. Smirking. She let out her index finger and signaled me to the hallway.

Slam! Amu enclosed me against the wall. Her arms in my way for escape. "So, tadase, you tell anyone about our…little encounter? Though I was taller than her by a foot, somehow I was looking up at her. What has happened to her… I gulped loudly.

"I-I Didn't tell anyone I swear!" She turned around; her back facing me. "I'm only trying to protect you guys…From now on don't get too close to me. Don't even do anything that has to do with me. You'll only get hurt." I stepped closer to her but she just glared at me.

"Forget we ever knew each other; and you'll be safe. AND if anyone comes asking questions don't be saying shit." Amu didn't give me time to respond and she quickly ran back to the sophomore building.

**(Amu POV)**

School lessons ended and we are now at our client's home. Utau and I change our clothes. Wearing black to hide in the shadows. I wore a black sleeveless turtle neck and black jeans. Utau wore a black V-neck long sleeved shirt and black tights. I put on my black that where slightly above my ankles and Utau her Black on black high top converse. We climbed on top of the roof and started jumping from roof to roof.

At last we stopped at a 16 story building. We snuck in from the air vents and crawled our way to the CEO's office. I stopped and notice a fancy office and a blonde man sitting in a big leather chair. All of a sudden Utau and I were being pulled out of the vent and landed on our butts. I panicked and grabbed out my butterfly knives.

"Shit…" Utau muttered. Three men in black suites were circled around us and the blonde man slowly walked up to us.

"What do we have here…Yakuza rats." He said. I glared at him and stood up.

"Shut up! I'm not no trash Yakuza, I was just hired by them!" The man smirked. "same thing."

While the man looked me up and down his no longer held that curve. "A…Amu?"

My eyes grew. But then I readjusted myself calmly and nodded. "…uncle…" He shoved through his men and hugged me.

"I…I thought they had taken you. But you were here all along…" I pushed him off of me and scowled.

"SHUT UP! DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY; OUR FAMILY!" His eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Amu..i didn't kill them! I swear Amu! Why would I kill my own family!?" My own eyes grew wide and I fell to my knees. "No, it can't be true…then…then who!?" Tears ran down my cheeks like waterfalls and Tsukasa kneeled towards me. He used his thumb to wipe my tears away and caress my cheeks.

"The damn yakuza you're looking for…" I grew in rage and hit the floor with my fist.

"Why didn't Boss say anything!? He told me if I joined he'd tell me!" Tsukasa stared at me for a while and then asked me a question.

"Who Amu?" I looked up and answered. "Nikaido." His eyes grew wide and then he got up and sat at his desk.

"That damn Nikaido stealing my precious Amu before I could…but, he did a good job with her.." Tsukasa sighed.

Dumbfounded, Utau pushed past the men but they held her back. "So, what does that mean?" Taukasa waved his men away and gestured Utau and I to sit. We sat down and he just stared at the floor. Then, he finally looked up and sighed.

**(Tsukasa POV)**

"I'll tell you. Everything. The whole truth. "

**( Flashback )**

**I walked up to Tsumugu's door and sighed. Finally; I rang the doorbell and Tsumugu opened the door.**

"**Tsukasa…come in." I stepped inside and followed him to the living room.**

**I looked arounf and didn't see Amu around. "So I guess she is asleep huh." Tsumugu looked at me and then back at his wife, Midori. **

"**It is 2 in the morning brother.." I looked at the ground and sighed.**

"**Tsumugu, please. You have to come back to the jade empire! We need you there." I pleaded.**

"**No Tsukasa, im done with the murim and the Jade empire." He answered and I glared at him.**

"**You know that you could never run away. The yakuza is angry with us brother. Because we are stronger than them now. " Tsumugu glared at me.**

"**Tsukasa, they are mad at YOU not US. I quite long ago!" He yelled.**

**Come on Tsumugu! Join me! Like the old days! Father would have wanted it!" I begged.**

**Tumugu glared at me with with so much anger, but it didn't scare me. I was used to fear by now.**

**"No Tsukasa! I've had enough of the jade empire. I quit long ago to start this family. I'm not going back."**

**"Come on Tsumugu! You're a natural. You've killed before. You can do it again!" I yelled regretting it greatly.**

**"Tsukasa!" Midori yelled at him and i glared at her. **

**"I think you need to leave Tsukasa." Tsumugu said walking towards the door.**

**"Tsumugu, Midori. You'll regret this." i opened the door but then stopped. **

**I felt chi regulating arounf the house so I searched for the source of such. I stopped at a little crack in the bathroom. I felt little eyes staring at me. I looked at Tsumugu and whispered to him.**

"**They will eventually come to you brother, when you are ready…come to me for protection. The murim will always accept you back." I walked out the door and back to my Bugatti.**

**(ten years later; Day of murder.)**

***ring ring***

**I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.**

"**Hello?"**

"_**Ta-taukasa…y-you were right…p-please protect A-A-Amu…*Beep Beep Beep*"**_

"**Hello? Hello?! HELLO?! TSUMUGU! DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME BROTHER! BROTHER!" I stare at the group of men guarding my door and then to Mitsuki. **

"**Mitsuki! FIND MY NIECE! FIND HER! EVERYONE OUT AND FIND HER!" I yelled in anger. Everyone scattered and ran many different ways out of the building to find Amu. A couple of hours later I found out Where Amu stayed at. I told my men to go there right away, but when they came back; she was already gone.**

"**FUCK! Amu…I will find you no matter what…" **

"…And now, almost three months later, here you are Amu." I said smiling at her. More tears from earlier came pouring out of her honey golden orbs. She stood up and ran towards me embracing me in a hug.

"Uncle Tsu!" she muttered through sniffles. I kept smiling, a couple tears also spilling from my purple crystals. I wiped them away and grabbed my phone.

"Time to teach someone a lesson..That damn Nikaido…when I get my hands on him…"

* * *

**(A/N) – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yay! Another chapter, another day. I'm kind of proud of this chapter if I do say so myself; but if you think opposite; do so tell me! Anyways, R&R, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
